Love of a psycoLife of abuse
by miki230
Summary: Yugi is and Abused child getting a new lease on life. Marik is the leader of the school. When these two go head to head can marik help Yugi fight off his demons and can love be found from the unlikely est of places? Read and Review Plz! Yaoi and Tea hate
1. a new life

** Yu-gi-oh! Au fic!**

** Summary: Marik is the ruler of the school! Nobody would dare mess with him or his friends! At least that was what he thought until he met tiny Yugi Mouto. Short and cute yet with a fiery attitude that makes him even willing to swap insults with Marik! What will Marik be willing to due to capture and tame little Yugi! And what secrets are behind that shield of anger? Will Marik be able to do when he finds out there is more pain then anger inside his little light and what will he do to those who caused the pain!? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Yugi will be really OOC in this one and Marik will still be crazy but he will be a little tamer because it is really hard to write from the point of an insane person since I claim to be sane…DON'T YOU THINK SOOO!? LOL!! Yami and the gang will be in here but some will not be as friendly as you might have hoped. If you don't want to see this then don't read!**

**This is YAOI! If you don't like then don't read! This will be rated teen unless otherwise stated!! Read and Review!! I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Yugioh! If I did Tea would never have existed and all the characters would have been so flamboyantly gay that no one would even read it! I do own the plot!**

**Warning!! Tea Bashing!! Strong language! And possibly kissing but not till later!! **

* * *

**Yugi's PoV**

"It's okay, it will be different here! Nobody will hurt you here Yugi!" My Grandpa and the social-worker told me as I started to get out of the car. I nodded and gave them my best smile. "I will do my best, Thank you Grandpa, Ms. Mai." With that I got out of the car and headed into the school. I walked into the main office giving the woman at the counter my best smile, "Hello, I am Yugi Mouto." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and told me where my first class was and gave me a list for my others.

I walked off, my last thought as I entered the class room was, "A new life, can I survive it?"

**General PoV**

Yugi walked into the empty class and took a seat in the back. He waited as the room filled and the teacher entered. The teacher wrote his name on the board and turned to the class. "We have a new student, his name is Yugi Mouto, please treat him well! Yugi, can you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked and Yugi stood up nodding to the class saying his name and telling them the well rehearsed story he had come up with so that no one had to know about his past.

When Yugi went to sit down a loud bang was heard the door of the room was kicked open. Yugi looked up to see who had opened the door. The group of boys was headed by one who caught Yugi's attention. The boy was tall and hand a perfect tan that was definitely foreign with blond hair that stuck out from his head in just about a billon angels and violet eyes that showed a calm slow burning fire of insanity and something that looked an awful lot like hunger. Over all he was handsome and it was only heightened by the company he kept, all very good looking and yet nowhere near this strange mans.

"Marik, Bakura have you two decided to join us today?" the teacher as though this happened every day. "Shut it teach, just be happy we fucking showed up to day!" spat the white haired boy next to the tall blond. "Bakura, what did I tell you about being nice to the teacher!" a voice said from behind the two men. They walked into the room revealing other boys behind the first two. "Oh shut it Ryou, just be happy that I even showed up!" Bakura yelled at the smaller boy, Ryou, but with much less anger then when he yelled at the teacher. The other boy just watched the two bicker while the taller boy scanned the room.

"Since you two were late I would…" Before the teacher could continue the loud speaker signaled for the man to come to the office. The teacher sighed and told them to take their seats and he would be back shortly. As soon as he left the 4 boys were greeted by the rest of the class. "Hey guys, guess what!" one boy who had green eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail yelled at them. "What Duke, we don't have time for games." Bakura snapped back but he was smiling so it was all good natured. "We got a new kid! He also doesn't know but he is sitting in Marik's seat!" Duke yelled, pointing toward Yugi. He froze in shock, 'Oh god I am so stupid! I should have waited before taking a seat!' Yugi thought as the four boys made their way toward him.

**Marik's PoV**

I had noticed the boy as soon as we walked in. Not only was he in my seat but there was just something different about this boy. As I walked over to him, he seemed to finch and when I was standing next to the desk he did not even lift his head to look at me. "Tiny-one, what is your name?" I asked him, surprising myself with the gentleness in my voice. For some reason I knew this boy would not be handled with brute force. It wasn't that I thought he would break; it was that I knew he would fight. "Yugi, Yugi Mouto." He answered quietly raising his head slowly to look me in the eyes.

"Well Yugi, I am Marik and that would happen to be my seat. Would you mind telling me why you are here?" I asked. Instantly though I knew I had said something wrong for the smaller boy bristled and stood. "I have as much right to be here as any of you! If this is your seat then take it! I don't care in the least who you are and I don't see why you care either!" He started to gather his things and before I could stop Bakura he reached out to grab the boy, catching him by the arm. The boy flinched and pain flicker across those lovely amethyst eyes before he turned on Bakura like a hurricane released.

He dropped his stuff and grabbed Bakura's hand and wrenched it from his arm. Yugi then yanked down roughly, causing Bakura to stumble slightly. When he had Bakura's face low enough he growled out, "Touch me again and see just how long you keep your arm!" It should be said that Bakura was shocked enough to pull backwards and yank his own arm away from Yugi as though he had been burned. "So the little one does have spark!?" I laughed as Bakura and the little light glared at me. "Call me Little again and see if you keep your teeth." Little-Yugi growled out.

I smirked at him, "Now now Yugi, fighting me may by biting off a little more than you can chew. Any-who, you seem to have wanted to sit bake here for a reason so you can keep the desk, I will take the one next to you and Bakura you will move…Boy switch seats with Ryou. Good for you now Kura! Because of our new little friend you can sit closer to Ryou!" With that another boy was forced to find a new seat while Bakura grinned to himself like a fool and I took a seat next to the one I had given over to Yugi.

He seemed hesitant so I made up his mind for him. 'You really should sit while I am still happy, you really do not want to know what happens when I forget to take my happy pills…" I left the threat hanging but Yugi seemed to understand because he did as told with a huff.

When the teacher came back and started the lesson everything was almost peaceful…well as peaceful as it could get as I watched the small boy. He seemed so fragile and yet so strong that I was actually trying to figure out what could have possibly happened to make the little light so strong and yet so weak. I started to take in his appearance. Yugi was wearing our schools blue uniform but had added his own flare to it. The front was completely open showing sleeveless leather top and he was wearing leather and buckles on his wrists as well as a leather choker around his neck. Before I could contemplate anything else it was time for lunch.

**General PoV**

Before Yugi could get up and leave for lunch alone, his desk was surrounded by the earlier boys. Yugi looked resigned, as though he was waiting to be beat up. Instead he was shocked when Marik reached down and ruffled his hair, "Come on, you will eat lunch with us Yugi-hikari." It was not a request but a demand and Yugi was to shock by the nickname to notice as Marik pulled him to his feet and led him from the room. Yugi only truly became aware of where they were going when he was led to the lunchroom.

Sadly as soon as he walked in he was met with the worst sight he could have seen. Standing there in the cafeteria was the one person he thought he had finally escaped! Yugi froze up, 'This was supposed to be a new life! Not a repeat with new tormentors! How did Ms. Mai miss the fact that _she _had entered this school!' He thought to himself miserably. Marik, having felt the little lights hand go cold looked in the direction the boy was staring in. He looked back at the boy thinking he had fallen in love on sight with the school slut. Instead what he saw in Yugi's eyes was nothing more than fear in its purest form.

Marik held the boys hand tighter in his and slowly tugged him towards the lunch line. Once he had grabbed enough food for both himself and the little light he led him to a table. Sadly, as soon as they sat down, all hell broke loose.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Next chapter out as soon as humanly possible!! Please read and review!!**


	2. the rest of the school day

** Love of a psycho-life of abuse chapter 2: The first day Part 2!**

**Recap: As we took our seats, all hell broke loose!**

**Now on with the story! I am very happy that I got 2 reviews so quickly! I would like to thank the following!**

**Akefia's girl 22! I love your stories and am very happy that you like mine as well! Thank you for your review and I can't wait to see what you write next Hun!**

**You can run but you can't hide! Thank you for your review as well and keep watch for what happens next!**

**Now on with the damned story! Read and Review Please!!! I will complete this story as fast as possible!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

Marik sat Yugi down and took the seat closest to him. As if sensing their leaders worry for the smaller boy, Ryou and Malik took seats around Yugi as if to comfort him from his fear. Bakura took a seat near Ryou but across from Marik so that it looked more like a barrier around the smaller boy for his protection. Now the girl that was causing our poor Yugi so much stress was Tea Gardner. Tea had attended Yugi's previously until a few months before his transfer. Sadly she was also one of his worst tormenters. She had original pretended to be Yugi's friend and gave him a false sense of hope when he was already being abused. She later spread horrible rumors about the poor boy and betrayed him completely.

It should be known that Yugi was absolutely terrified of her and really worried about the fact that he would probably lose the new friends he had just made…wait, friends! When did Yugi start thinking of Marik and the gang as friends? Yugi didn't know the answer to that question so he ignored it for the time being. Tea during all this was seething as soon as she saw the newest addition to the super hot clan. The one person she hated the most…YUGI!

**Marik's PoV**

The Little Light was very scared and I wanted him to smile so I would defend him from that bitch, Tea. I had never liked her; she was always harassing Ryou or Malik for not being hot enough to hang out with Bakura and I. We always had to stand up for the two smaller members of our group but we were stronger so that didn't matter much. As Yugi-Light, started to eat I just watched until he looked up at me curiously. It was such a cute look on his small face that I had to stop myself from doing something out of character, like hugging him. I really did want to watch over this little light!

"Aren't you going to eat, Marik?" Yugi asked before looking stunned, as though not meaning to say anything but still did. "Hmm, yeah I will. Thank you for asking." I said with a small smile for the cute little light. Yugi blushed at my words before looking back at his tray of food. Before I could even start to eat though, a raging Tea was upon us in seconds. "Yugi, what in the name of hell are you doing here!" she growled out and attempted to grab Yugi. Before even I could react though, Bakura of all people grabbed her arm. "I am so sick and tired of you picking on our friends! When will you get it bitch, Marik and I will never like you!!" Bakura yelled at her angrily.

I could tell by the look in his eye that he was remembering the last incident between Tea and Ryou. Ryou was beat to a bloody pulp before Bakura escaped the distraction that she had set up. The two didn't show up for a few weeks and when Ryou was better they came back. Though no matter what I and Bakura tried Ryou refused to let us hurt the damn bitch. Now though she would be fair game as far as I was concerned. Tea just looked even angrier now that Bakura was standing up for my little light.

"Well I guess you don't know about Yugi then!" she said as if she had come up with the most ingenious idea on the whole freaking planet. Yugi froze as if somebody had dumped ice water on him. Bakura stupidly took the bait. "What don't we know, seeing as we have only known him for a few hours!?" Bakura yelled caught up in the moment. "Well how 'bout the fact the fact that little Yugi here is gay and a slut!" Tea cackled evilly. I turned to watch Yugi and try to see how this affected him. Bakura was ready to throttle Tea and the rest of the school didn't know if they should run or laugh!

Yugi on the other hand looked mortified and scared and maybe angry. Overall though, he was scared, scared that he would lose his friends, of being bullied and of being hated. I could tell he was scared and so I did the only thing I could think of that would help. I turned him towards me so that he had to look me in the eye. "Yugi-Light, remember what I said would happen if I don't take my happy pills?" I asked, widening my eyes and smiling for added affect. He nodded yes and the fear in his eyes grew. "Good because I was supposed to take them about an hour ago. Sadly I have forgotten them and now the voices have started. I want you to see what happens when evil bitches harm my friends when I forget my pills!" with that I stood and turned to Tea.

**General PoV**

Marik turned to Tea with an extremely crazy smile on his face. To Yugi it looked a little fake but he was still in shock so he didn't voice the thought. Marik squatted down to where Bakura had dropped Tea during the argument. "Tea, I am trying really hard not to listen to those voices in my head but they are really loud. Most of them are saying to kill you but some are telling me to straighten a few things out. 1" Marik started and turned to Yugi." Are you gay or is she lying…answer truthfully because I don't want to have to hurt you later." Yugi looked devastated but nodded yes.

Instead of being angry as Yugi had thought, Marik just smiled at him. "Good boy, don't worry, just let Marik take care of everything." As soon as he said that Bakura groaned and smacked himself in the forehead. "Great, look midget, I think he has taken a liking to you but I want you to know. When Marik gets truly angry instead of just crazy he starts taking in the third person. He will do it when he is just being crazy but that's just to scare people." With that Bakura turned to watch what Marik would do.

"1. It doesn't matter if Little Light is gay, so are Bakura, Ryou-Light and Malik-Light and Marik as well! 2. The only slut I see here is you so I suggest you look in a mirror first! Now that that is out of the way, Marik wants to know why Tea is being such a bitch as to spread very nasty rumors about Yugi-Light." Tea just stuck her nose in the air and Marik and Bakura sighed collectively. Marik looked up at Bakura with a wide toothy smile. "Bakura, can I have one of your knives please." Marik asked in giggling yet definitely dangerous voice. Bakura smirked and reached in his pockets while watching Tea carefully. "I think this one is good but you owe me a new one Marik if you do stab her with it. I don't want anything that has touched her."

Bakura then handed over a large hunting knife and passed it to Marik who unsheathed it and decided it looked yummy because he tasted it! During all this Yugi was so scared that he had actually started to cry. Malik and Ryou, having noticed this had wrapped him in a hug. "Little one, Marik will protect you; I have never seen him this upset because of something he knows is a lie. Just let him protect you like Bakura does for Ryou." Malik explained while rocking Yugi back and forth. Yugi nodded and snuggled into the hug, it had been so long since people had wanted to hug and protect him that he started crying harder. That was when Yugi heard Tea's next comment.

"Why protect him you barely know him!? I know his whole past and you would never be friends with him then, He's broken!" before Yugi could even figure out what Marik had done, Marik had his hand covering her mouth and the knife pressed against her neck. "Marik know someone hurt the little light, Marik just needs to figure out who. Marik knows you are not the original but you still hurt MY Little Light! For that you will pay!" Marik smiled and went to stab her when suddenly Yugi threw himself at Marik. He wrapped his arms around the arm holding the knife and started to beg Marik. "Please, you have done enough; you've done more than anyone so please, please, please, don't kill and don't get into trouble for someone like me!" Marik seemed to come back to himself and released Tea.

"Why don't you let me hurt her, Little Light?" Marik asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller form of Yugi. Bakura took the chance to lean down next to Tea, "You might want to run before Marik decides to kill you no matter what midget tells him." With that Tea ran for it. "Yugi, do you see us as friends?" Bakura turned to the two on the floor and asked. "Yes" was the whisper that was heard from the small shaking thing in Marik's arms. Suddenly though the room was filled with laughter.

Malik, Ryou and Bakura looked around until they heard Marik start to laugh as well. When they looked at the two they realized it was Yugi who was laughing. "Man I can't believe the look on her face before I stopped you! That was just too good, damn Marik you have some skill with acting, I mean a lot of that was real but still the part that was fake was really hard to catch! Bakura you so got caught up in all this!" Yugi then dissolved into laughter again which caused the others, minus Bakura, to join in as well. "Thank you all though, that made me feel a lot better! I guess I owe you all an explanation though don't I?" Yugi asked a little sheepishly.

"No, when you want to tell us you will, the four of us have our own pasts and we still have some secrets about it all." Marik looked at the others who nodded in agreement. Yugi smiled but shook his head, "I can at least tell you how I know that slut. She attended my old school until a few months ago. While she was there she pretended to be my friend before betraying me and spreading the rumors she gave you guys just now…well, the old ones were worse but anyway. She became the leader of the school so when she turned on me, so did everyone else. I was bullied and tortured and there was stuff going on besides that at home so I was removed and brought to live with my grandpa. He owns the Kame Game Shop in town and is a really nice guy. I will tell you guys more another time, for now though shouldn't we head to class?"

The bell had already rung and the 5 of them were the only ones left. "Yeah, it's your first day so you shouldn't skip." Marik helped Yugi up and they all went to go to class. "Oh yeah, I can tell Bakura and Ryou are not brothers but what about you and Malik?" Yugi asked Marik. "Yes we are, Bakura and Ryou are together where as Malik and I, are still looking." Marik answered just as they reached the door of the next class. Marik kicked open the door and the whole class looked up at them. "Thank you all for joining us, now Mouto, would you mind introducing yourself to the class?" the teacher asked angrily. "Yes!" Yugi squeaked out and rushed to the front of the class when he was grabbed by Marik who then walked with him to the front of the class.

"This is Yugi; he is with us now so you should all get what that means! Those who hang with us, meet the newest addition." Marik pulled Yugi to the front and Yugi was met with a tug on his arm. The boy with green eyes, Duke, waved as did 2 other boys. One boy had blond hair and large brown eyes that made him look like a puppy. He was pulling the arm of a brown haired boy with blue eyes in an attempt to make him wave. Yugi smiled slightly at the two's antics before turning to Marik with questioning eyes. "Those two are Joey and Seto, they are together if you know what I mean." Marik said with a wink.

Yugi nodded and allowed Marik to lead him to the back where there were five empty chairs. Yugi picked one of them and Marik set every one up so that Marik was sitting right next to Yugi, Bakura was sitting next to Ryou and Malik was sitting next to Duke with Seto and Joey in front of him. "You can barrow my books if you need too; all of our classes appear to be together." Marik said after looking at Yugi's schedule. Yugi just smiled while taking notes as the teacher spoke. The day went relatively peacefully after the lunchroom incident. Yugi made very good friends with Joey, Duke, Malik, Ryou and Bakura. Seto was a little mean but he seemed that way with anyone who wasn't Joey and Marik…well Yugi wasn't really sure what he thought of the nice psychopath that had decided to befriend him.

The connection he felt with the other teen wasn't friendship but it wasn't something as dramatic as love…for now Yugi decided that he would just call it like! At the end of the day Yugi didn't want to part from his new friends yet.

**Marik's PoV**

"Hey guys?" I heard Yugi-Light ask quietly while we were heading to the door to go home for the day. I stopped as did the others, "Yes Yugi-Light?" I asked, I smiled to myself when he blushed at the name. He may not have realized it but whenever I called him that he would blush and smile slightly. Yugi-Light looked at his feet before continuing what he had to say, "Would any of you like to come over to my place? We have games and I have a large room and my grandpa won't be there today because he has to take care of some stuff concerning me. So he won't mind and I just think it would be cool!" Yugi babbled on.

I looked at the others. Joey and Seto shook their heads no and I knew that they wanted to be alone to have some snuggle time. Malik was making eyes at Duke so I knew he would go to Duke's house and play over there. Bakura and Ryou looked at each other and then at me and Yugi and also said no. Bakura gave me that smirk that said all and nothing and pissed me off that I had to stop myself from punching that damn smirk right of his face…at least I knew how to get back at him! "Well I can go but everyone else looks busy…especially the fluffy Furby over there and his boyfriend!" with that I pulled a convulsing Yugi who was laughing so hard he was crying and wished Ryou luck on calming down a furious Kura-chan!

When Yugi stopped laughing he noticed I was leading him over to a motorcycle. "We are going to ride that?" he asked incredulously. "Yes, how else would we get there? What are you, chicken?" I asked, purposely trying to rile up the little light. It worked because he growled at me and took the helmet I offered him. "I will be fine and I am not a chicken! Now let's just get this over with!" with that I climbed on and Yugi scrambled on behind me.

* * *

**Okay!!! Next chapter will contain the game shop and a little lookie into Marik's past and a touching moment between our two protagonists! Now as we all know…I like Reviews, they make me happy and they help me two write my stories and know if I am doing good! **

**I would really like if you would now press the green button now!!!! Also, criticism is greatly appreciated as well!!!! **


	3. surprise

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in so long!**

**Read and Review!**

**This chapter is for you Raven!! My friend!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

The sound of screams was heard over the engine of the racing bike. People and cars were jumping out if the way as Marik raced down the street. When the bike finally came to a stop, it was in front of a game shop.

"Yugi-light, you can let go." Marik said, not that he minded really. He kind of liked the feel of Yugi pressed against him and clutching at his shirt.

"Okay." was the mumbled reply. Yugi carefully stepped off the bike but his legs refused to hold even his slight weight. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he started to fall.

Yugi closed his eyes, thinking he would hit the ground but it never happened. Yugi opened his eyes and realized he was pressed against Marik's chest. "Are you all right little light?" Marik asked with a slight smirk.

Yugi blushed crimson and nodded that he was fine and rushed to the house. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi yelled but no one answered. Yugi walked into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Yugi,_

_I went to finish up the paper work and I want to visit a friend that lives by the court. I won't be home tonight but you can get whatever you want. _

_Grandpa_

Yugi smiled and went to phone to call his grandpa. Yugi explained that a friend would be staying over and that he just wanted to let him know so that he wasn't shocked in the morning when he got back.

Marik watched Yugi and when he was off the phone he walked up to him. "If you are going to be here alone then I am staying here! Let me call my sister though."

Marik called Ishizu who agreed as long as he took his meds and that she would send Malik over with a change of clothes. 20 minutes later they had everything they could need for a sleep over.

"Okay, I am going to order a pizza. Why don't you pick out a movie or something?" Yugi suggested and went to order. Marik went up to Yugi's room and started to go through his DVD collection. He chuckled when he found some classics but settled for terminator 1.

The pizza arrived and they spent the night laughing at horror flicks and adlibbing some of the parts they found boring. By the time they finished watching movies, raiding the fridge and wrestling it was already midnight.

"Yugi, we should probably get to bed. Why don't you go take a shower?" Yugi agreed and left the room. Marik sat there for a little while before noticing that Yugi's Pj's were still at the end of the bed.

Marik sighed and stood to take Yugi his clothes. Marik knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer. He was shocked when he saw Yugi.

It wasn't because Yugi was shirtless, no; it was the scars that marred the pale flesh that shocked him. Yugi turned and stared at Marik in shock and fear. "No, you weren't supposed to know! No one is supposed to know!" Yugi yelled at him.

Marik grabbed Yugi and hugged him. "Yugi, shh, it's okay I will protect you!" Marik swore. Yugi let out a bitter laugh. "Why would you want to help me? My own flesh and blood did this so why should I expect a stranger to protect me?" Yugi tried to push Marik away but he wouldn't let go.

"I will protect you because I care about you!" Before he could stop himself he turned Yugi's face up and kissed him lightly before pulling away. Yugi touched his lips but when he went to say something Marik grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

"Marik, are you okay?" Yugi asked, gently shaking him. Marik groaned again. "Yugi, take your shower and do not come out for thirty after that." Marik then shakily stood and made his way out of the room.

'_Why don't we go and kill those bastards for what they did to our Yugi-light?' the voice in his head asked him._

"Shut up! I won't listen to you! I won't do anything it hurt him even if it was killing those bastards!" He replied out loud.

Marik made it to his bag and pulled out his pills. He popped two without a drink and moved to sit in the corner. 30 minutes later Yugi walked in and saw Marik still huddled in the corner, watching Yugi carefully.

Marik stood slowly and smiled at Yugi. "Sorry about that, I was a bit late on my meds and the voices started again. I am going to go take my shower." Yugi nodded and Marik left for the bathroom.

Yugi climbed on to the bed and wondered what had happed to Marik. When Marik came back Yugi smiled at him and but blushed when he saw that Marik was clad in only sleeping bottoms.

"Marik, we don't have a guest bed so you will have to bunk in here." Yugi moved over to the side by the wall, leaving the other side open for Marik.

"Thanks." Marik climbed in and hugged Yugi to his chest. The two boys were out cold in less than a minute.

The boys were startled awake by the smell of chocolate. Marik and Yugi ran out of the bedroom and down to kitchen. Harry jumped on his grandfather. "Grandpa! When did you get back?" Yugi asked. Solomon Moto laughed and placed to heaping plates of chocolate pancakes.

"I arrived about an hour ago. I saw you boys sleeping and figured you both would want something to eat before you run off to school. The two agreed and hastily devoured their food before running to get dressed.

Marik put on a black leather shirt and red leather pants. When he was done Yugi was still looking through his stuff. Marik came over and pulled out some of Yugi's clothes.

"Okay wear this, this and this." Marik handed him the clothes and Yugi got dressed. He was stunning when he was done. Yugi was now wearing a tight purple tank top and black leather pants with black combat boots that laced up to his knees.

"Damn, where did you buy those?" Marik asked. Yugi blushed, "They were for Halloween." He mumbled. The pair left and took Marik's bike back to the school.

"Hey guys! Take a look at Yugi-Light!" Marik yelled to their friends, happily dragging an embarrassed Yugi behind him.

They were greeted and everyone besides Kiba commented on how good Yugi looked and they went to class.

Lunch was a much nicer affair and nobody wanted to offend Yugi for fear of what Marik and Bakura might do to them. Yugi, Malik, Joey, Duke and Ryou were getting along famously and Marik, Bakura and Kiba were very protective of them because they did not want a repeat of the other day.

It wasn't until after lunch that things got a little complicated.

"Class, we have another new student. Come in boy." The teacher called out to the hall. Yugi jumped out of his chair when the boy entered.

"Yami!?"

* * *

**Oh gosh I am so bad! I waited for so long and then I ended the chapter as such!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Seperated

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! This dedicated to Raven and Jess! **

**Please read and Review!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

"Yami?!"

Yugi was in shock. How in the hell did he end up here?

Before he could even start to think of anything else, Yami wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Yugi, my lovely Yugi! I have missed you Aibou."

Yugi hugged Yami back before realizing that they were in the middle of class.

"Yami, what are you doing here? You left for so long I thought I would never see you again."

Marik at this point decided that they had gotten close enough and pulled Yugi into his arms.

"Who are you to my Yugi-Light?" Marik growled out. Yami found this to be very amusing.

"I am his older brother but I ran long before he could get away. I must say though, I don't know if I like you touching _my_ Aibou." Yami taunted before Yugi stepped in.

"Yami, this is my best friends Marik and he has helped me a lot. You on the other hand have been gone from my life for three years and you left me in that hell-hole. You have no right to say who I can and can't hang out with."

"Marik, this is my brother. He is a major joker and likes to start shit. Don't let him get to you."

Marik wasn't listening though. All he heard was that Yami had left Yugi alone in that hellhole while he got himself out.

"You bastard! How dare you leave Yugi in that place!? I should throttle you for this!" Marik was pissed.

"Marik." He looked down at Yugi. "I am safe now. You make me safe, it is okay, there is nothing wrong now. Come on, we will pick up our homework later." Yugi looked back at Yami.

"Yami, I love you like a brother but I will not tolerate you angering my friends. He is right about you leaving. I know you thought that if you left that they would stop abusing me but you should have known and taken me with you. Marik is helping me to trust again."

"Also, Tea is here. Marik and his friends have already saved me from her but it will escalate when she finds out that you are here."

Yami nodded sadly and made room for them to leave. The teacher did not even try to stop them because he knew that Yugi had just stopped Marik from giving into the voices and doing something he would regret.

Yugi led Marik out and to the lockers. "Gather your stuff, we are going out." Mari looked at him oddly but nodded anyway. As soon as Yugi turned his back to look at his own locker, Marik swallowed two of his pills.

He did not want Yugi to know that the voices had almost won and that he would have gladly given in to pummel Yami. He grabbed his bag and turned back to Yugi who was watching him with a soft look.

"Marik, I am really sorry about all of that. He can be an ass but that was just too much. I really meant that you are my friend and that I find myself drawn to you more than wanting protection of my brother. I would rather have your help."

Marik grinned.

"Let me take you to your home. We can explain what happened and then I will take you out and we will take our minds off this."

Yugi agreed and they headed back. They did not expect to find Mai, the social worker, waiting for them to get home.

"Yugi, I am sorry!" Mai exclaimed and hugged him. Yugi was in shock. "What's going on Mai, why are you saying your sorry?" he asked nervously.

Mai was crying but managed to explain.

"Your parents filed for custody until the trial. The judge was on their side and granted the motion. The trial will be with a different judge but there is nothing I can do to stop them! I have to take you back tonight by 8." Yugi was scared but Marik wrapped him in a warm hug.

"Mai, will we be able to visit him every day?" When she nodded he continued.

"I will visit you every day, school or no school. Kiba will help get you out since you provided entertainment for him. Joey also likes you and Ra knows that Bakura and Ryou would have my head. Even Duke will help and he and Kiba are filthy rich so they will get the best to fight this."

"I will get you out and we will all visit." Yugi clung to him and sobbed but nodded that he understood. Mai dried her eyes and spoke to Marik.

"It is only for a week and a half but if I find one bruise on Yugi then I am bringing him back to you that instant."

Yugi agreed and Marik understood. They only had till 8, Marik would make it the best time of his life.

Marik led Harry out and about but they really didn't find much to do till about 5 when they wandered into a jewelry store.

"Come on, we can get you something to hold close so that I will know you are safe."

Yugi agreed and they started to look around. A woman that worked at the store walked up.

"You boys want something for safety. Well this is not a normal store. I sell magical items but they are only magical if they are truly serving their purpose. Follow me."

She led them into the back and pulled out to items. One was a necklace with a small triangle with Horus's eye on it. The other was a bracelet with the millennium eye with edging on the sides of the eyes that were sharp enough to hurt.

Both were done in gold and seemed very old.

"If one of you is in danger, the items will call to each other and you will know to find your match."

With that she hurried them out of the store without waiting for payment. Marik smiled an led them to a restaurant.

"That was weird but if it helps us stay together than it works for me." Marik agreed and they ate in silence. It wasn't until dinner was almost over that Marik finally asked what had been on his mind since the night before.

"Yugi, if someone confessed to you that they loved you, what would you do? And if that someone was a guy."

Yugi smiled, he knew very well where this was heading.

"I would tell them that I love someone else and that that someone was also a guy."

Marik was sad, who could he love. He wasn't sure so he asked and again Yugi smiled at him with a tender look in his eyes.

"Marik, I love you. I want you to visit me because it would hurt to be without you. I have only known you for a little while and yet I just know I love you."

Marik smiled and put his hand on Yugi's cheek. "I love you as well my Little Light. If you can accept this psycho then I will never leave you."

Yugi grinned at that.

"You are my psycho after a life of abuse." Yugi and Marik walked to the park. It was almost 8 and Marik wanted to give him one last gift.

"I love you Yugi."

He leaned down and kissed Yugi gently and lovingly but pulled away because he did not want to rush him. Yugi smiled.

"And I you, my love."

Marik took Yugi home with mixed feelings. When they entered the house Yugi grabbed the bag that he hadn't even unpacked yet and walked to the car. Marik stopped Mai before she could follow.

"Let me come with you guys." Mai nodded and Marik sat next to his Light in the backseat listening to the same song over and over: You're not alone by Saosin.

When they reached the house, about an hour away, Marik walked with them to the door. Yugi cringed when his dad answered.

"Son, I know you didn't mean to lie so don't worry, we forgive you." The man grinned evilly as he drug a whimpering Yugi into the house. Yugi's mom came to the door next.

"If you hurt him, even the tiniest bruise, I will have him out in 5 seconds flat. I will be here every day at 3:30 with his friends and they will protect him!" Mai warned.

She walked away but Marik remained for a few seconds.

"If I find out he was hurt again, you will pray for death." He flashed a grin but he knew that with hatred burning in deadly lavender orbs and the slightly pointed teeth, he knew he made his point.

As he sat in the car that would take him home where their friends were waiting for an explanation he sent up one last wish.

'Please let Yugi stay safe.'

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys loved it!!!**

**Please Review because I love them more then I love candy!!!!**


	5. Court

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!!!**

* * *

**General PoV**

"Why did you call us over Marik?" Joey asked worriedly. He could tell there was something wrong. Especially since he had called Seto as well.

"I have a lot to explain to you guys and I am going to need all the help I can get…well Yugi does anyway."

Malik smiled at his brother.

"You love him." Not a question but Marik nodded anyway. "Okay, I am in." Everyone agreed, even Kiba for he had known Marik for a long time and was actually happy that the crazy thief had finally found someone.

"I know why Yugi moved here. I also know where he gets his guts and his fears. Yugi is abused and was taken away from his parents for the abuse. He is now living with his grandpa. When I took him home today a social worker was there. She told us that a sympathetic judge allowed for him to be returned home. I went back with him to his parents and could feel that he is in danger there."

"Seto, I want you to help get lawyers for him to get him out. Other than that, I promised that we would visit him every day."

Marik looked at them pleadingly.

"Kiba Corp. will be representing him. That means I will represent him until we WIN!" Kiba pulled out his cell and started making the calls.

The others smiled at Marik.

"We can't leave Yugi alone now can we?" Joey laughed and they all started to put together a plan.

Yugi on the other hand was cowering in the corner of his room. His back was bloody and he only hopped that he would be saved this time.

The next day Marik found Yami at the game shop.

"Yami, your brother was taken back to that place. I want you to come with me when me and my friends go to visit Yugi today."

Yami looked at him.

"Why do you care?" He growled out. He seemed to be angry and hurt about what had happened to his brother but was covering it with hate for Marik.

Marik returned the growl and slammed him against the wall.

"I love your brother and would die to protect him. I just want you to come to see what you sentenced your brother to when you ran!" Yami looked so guilty but Marik didn't care.

He threw the other boy the ground and walked away to meet up with Bakura.

"Marik, you know I kind of respect the kid and he reminds me of Ryou so I will help. If you find he has injuries then I will help with removing him."

Bakura flashed his knives that lined his jacket. Marik gave a feral grin.

"Should I go off my meds during this?" He asked but Bakura frowned and shook his head.

"We need you sane, no, Yugi needs you sane. How are you supposed help him if all you want to do is kill?"

Marik sighed but agreed.

"Mai will be here at 6 to take us for a 2 hour long visit." Bakura agreed.

They spent the rest of the time just hanging out. Marik kept playing with his bracelet but couldn't figure out what the bad feeling in his heart was.

"Marik, are you and your friends ready?" Mai asked as she drove up. She was driving a huge van.

"Yeah, we are all coming."

Everyone, even Yami, was there and they all piled into the van. Mai hopped in back and pushed Marik into the front seat.

"You drive faster than me and I want to get there quick. I have a few reports of crying and yelling heard."

That was all Marik needed to hear before he floored it and peeled out onto the highway.

He slammed on the brakes when he saw the house. Everyone jumped out, ready to fight if they had to with Mai in the lead with the papers for removal if necessary. She knocked on the door and Mr. Moto answered it.

"Hello, who are all these people?" He asked in a angry voice. Marik answered.

"We are here as his friends and Mai okayed it so you can't stop us."

He didn't wait to be allowed in. They all pushed forward. Marik looked around but didn't see Yugi. He suddenly felt a burn in his wrist and looked down to see it glowing. It was then that he heard muffled crying.

Marik motioned for the others to follow him while Joey detained the father with Mai and Seto called his Lawyers.

Marik found a wooden door in the kitchen that led down to a basement. The crying was louder there.

"Bakura, I will not take a weapon so I am leaving it to you to stop the mother." He said in a deathly calm voice.

Bakura agreed and the others decided that it would be easier to let the 2 of them go down together.

Marik opened the door and rushed down the steps when the smell of blood hit him. There was a light at the bottom.

Marik wanted to kill the instant he saw what was happening.

Yugi was tied to a chair and his mother was beating him with a belt.

Bakura leapt into action and tackled Mrs. Moto to the ground. Marik walked slowly up to Yugi who was sobbing.

"My Little Light, you will be okay." Marik untied Yugi and carried the sobbing boy up the stairs.

"We will be taking the boy!" he heard Seto yell. He heard other voices that he didn't recognize.

"Yugi will be coming with my big brother."

Marik would have smiled to hear Mokuba Kiba standing up for someone he did not know but he was just to angry as he entered the living room.

Yami had their father against a wall while Mai spoke with the lawyers. Everyone gasped when they saw Marik walk in.

Yugi was covered in bruises and cuts but he was awake and had stopped crying. Marik smiled down at the smaller boy.

"I came for you love. I think I have a burn on my wrist but it did tell me that you were hurt. I am sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Yugi smiled back weakly but at least he was doing something. Yami looked like he wanted to say something but stayed silent.

"Thank you for rescuing me. I love you." Marik smiled and kissed his forehead before glaring at the father who had started to laugh.

"I knew you were a little fag! That is all you are, a whore and nothing more! I should have killed you instead of going through all this shit. You'll see, we I'll win and this time I will kill you!"

Yugi cringed but it was Seto who stepped up.

"You won't get him back because I just recorded what you said and I will do everything to keep you away from him."

Mai smiled when she heard the sirens that told them that the emergency vehicles had arrived. They turned though when they heard Bakura step in with the woman by the hair.

"You are lucky the police are here bitch or I would have really tortured you!" The cops entered first and cuffed the man and wife and the paramedics came in to take Yugi but Marik refused to release him.

"Sir you can ride in the bus but he is going to bleed out if we don't do something!" Marik relented but held them to the promise.

**1 week later…**

Yugi was happy to be home from the hospital but he was dreading the court case the next day.

"Don't be afraid of them. You have me!" Marik pulled him into a kiss which Yugi was all too happy to fall into.

"I love you." Yugi whispered as they lay down to sleep. Yugi would stay with Marik till after the trial.

"And I you my lovely little light." He placed another kiss on Yugi's lips before they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next morning was brutal for Yugi who was terrified to have to face his parents again. The new judge had said it would help with closer but Yugi really didn't agree.

Yugi would have to take the stand and Kiba had informed him that the opposing lawyer was a major ass!

Marik led Yugi into the court. All of their friends were already there. "Hello Yugi, don't worry, everything will be just fine. Marik won't let anything hurt you." Duke reassured.

Malik smiled and agreed readily while Yugi and Ryou started to talk about games. Yugi's lawyer came out.

"Marik Ishtar, you have been ordered to appear before the court as well." Marik laughed.

"That will be their mistake then." The lawyer agreed and left them to await the judge.

An hour later, court was in full swing.

"Would Yugi Moto please take the stand?" The judge asked. Yugi stood shakily but smiled when the judge smiled reassuringly. Yugi had been assured that this judge was on their side because he hated child abusers.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I swear." Yugi took the seat and waited. His lawyer only asked small questions like, did your parents hit you and things like that.

The other Lawyer was much worse.

"Did your Mother really beat you with a belt? Are you sure your not making it up because you are an angsty teen then got spanked by their parents?" Yugi blanched.

"She tried to kill me as well as my father did. Do you want me to show you the scars?!" Yugi demanded. The lawyer smirked thinking he had caught the boy in a bluff and turned to the judge.

"Would that be okay your honor?"

The judge looked put out but agreed when Yugi smiled at him.

Yugi stripped off his dress shirt and turned around. When he looked back at the court, the judge was red faced with anger and his parents Lawyer looked pale when he realized that he really was protecting criminals.

"No more questions your honor." Yugi walked back to his friends.

"The court calls upon Marik Ishtar as a witness."

Marik swore in and took the seat.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Moto told me that you and their son are dating. How do we know that you are not the one abusing him?" Marik wanted to growl but knew that would not help.

"Yes we are dating but it would be difficult for me to be the original abuser if I have only known him for a few days." The lawyer thought for a minute before asking again.

"Why are you dating if you have only known each other for such a short time? That would show that you two have known each other for longer."

"We fell for each other instantly though I do not see why love at first sight has anything to do with this."

The lawyer got angry then.

"We have documentation that says you are on anti-psychotics for paranoid schizophrenia. How do we know you didn't imagine it was them when it was really you?"

The lawyer had a smug look but Marik wiped that right off his face.

"Sir, I hear voices not see imaginary things. Also, as you previously stated, I have only known Yugi for a maximum of 2 weeks so how could I have been the abuser. As far as the new injuries, I and my friends are the ones that saved Yugi this last time."

"I would never hurt that which I care for. Also, if you must sight my mental state, the voices have only said that I should harm those who hurt Yugi, not hurt Yugi. Even the voices love him."

The Lawyer was shocked but had realized that he was not winning with me.

"Next we call up Tea Gardner."

Yugi cringed but smiled when Marik wrapped a protective arm around his waist.

She swore in and took the seat that Marik had just vacated.

"So how do you know Yugi Moto?" The nasty lawyer said.

"He went to my school before I transferred. He was picked on and when I helped him he became obsessed with me. I maintain that that is why he is at Domino High right now."

The lawyer grinned and continued with the questioning. Finally the court was called for the end of questioning and the jury would break to deliberate.

"Yugi, it will be fine. No one will take you from me." Marik told the nervous boy. They were sitting together but Yugi was very worried after what some people had said.

Most of the people called up though had testified to Yugi's abuse and that he should stay with his grandpa.

"Break is over." The Bailiff called.

Yugi let Marik lead him in and they took a seat with the others.

"What has the jury decided in the case of Moto versus Moto?"

A woman stood and smiled at Yugi.

"We have decided, unanimously, that Mr. and Mrs. Moto, on the charges of attempted murder, child abuse and endangering a minor, that the pair have been found guilty of all charges."

Yugi was in shock but smiled when he heard everyone cheering. Marik swung him around and kissed him full on the mouth while the others did the same to each other.

"You can't do this!! He is just a little brat that deserved it all!!" Everyone looked to see Yugi's mother and father screaming and fighting the cops that were trying to drag them away.

Yugi looked to the judge who smiled and stopped the cops so Yugi could walk up.

"Why did I deserve it? I only did whatever I could to protect myself and not get beat. I didn't run like Yami and I didn't tell what you did because I wanted you to love me. Now I know you could never have loved me."

Yugi turned away and ran into Marik's waiting arms and cried for the loss of never having loving family.

Yugi jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw the judge as well as the woman from the jury.

"I am happy for you, child. It didn't take us long to decide that they were guilty." The woman said.

The judge clapped Marik on the shoulder.

"You take care of him boy. I don't want you two in my court because you are banging him up to." Marik smirked.

"The only banging I plan on is the kind that involves a bed."

Yugi blushed crimson and everyone laughed.

That night Yugi had opted to stay with Marik but Kiba had said they needed alone time and sent them to a hotel for the next three days.

"So my love, how does it feel to be free?" Marik asked as they got ready for bed.

Yugi giggled and snuggled into Marik's chest.

"It makes me giddy and tired." Marik agreed and they fell asleep in each other's arms; both feeling that they could take on the world at that very moment.

Little did they know that that was exactly what they would have to do.

* * *

**Okay!!! Sorry for the wait!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!!**

**Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
